The Shadow's True Power
by PREDATORXXXXL
Summary: When the blade's shadow realizes how powerfull the shadows could be especially when he is in fury seing his friends suffer. He goes into the adventure with his friends but in the way he will be slowed by something else... Rated M as usuall for language and as aways (MAYBE) a lemon.
1. The Invitation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Well i dicided to make another story about another one of my favorite champions Talon.**  
**I'll work on all three of my stories if you don't see a update on one of them that means 1. Im busy working on another or 2. Im somewhere doing something or last 3. playing League of Legends.**  
**Hope you like this story i'll try to make it as good as i could XD.**

* * *

Talon was standing infront of his window in his appartment over at the Institude just getting up from bed wearing purple shorts.

"Well...Today it'll be a sunny day atleast i hope." said Talon glaring at the sun.

"Ok what should i wear today...Classic? Renegade? Crimson maybe? or Dragon? hmmmm..." The blade's shadow said standing infront of his uniforms.

"Ok i'll go with classic."

He got dressed and went out at a bar where his friends Kennen, Shen and Mordekaiser.

The bar's name was DARK VOID wich for small they called DV.

Entering Talon saw alot of friends and known champions.

On one a table to the left there wer Gankplank, Miss Fortune, Fizz,Ryze, Tristana and Fiddlesticks drinking ale laughing and talking.

On another there wer Ashe, Sejuani, Caitlyn, Katarina and Akali talking for random stuff.

On a table at the right corner there wer Thresh, Evelynn, Karthus and Elise talking mainly for the Shadow isles.

He saw his friends sitting on the table they always sit.

"Heyyyy if it isn't my buddy Talon!" said The Eye of twillight Shen.

"Whats wrong Tal something wrong?"

"Naah i just have a feeling today it'll be a stupid day."

"By the way wheres Volibear?" asked The blade's shadow.

"Havent seen him in a looong time." said the Master of Metal Mordekaiser.

Talon was just going to sit when a hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

In the same second Talon grabbed a knife from his belt turning around putting it to the throat of what seemed to be Gankplank.

"Don't you even think about it or i'll spill your brain." said a female seductive voice.

Talon turned around knocking the gun that was pointed at him grabbing the other hand of the threthener wich was also with a gun.

"You know you can never get me do you Miss?" said Talon with a seductive voice.

"Oh you'll see one day i'll stand before your lifeless body." responded the Bounty Hunter Miss Fortune with her seductive voice.

"Anyway Talon i came to ask you for a favor." said Gankplank.

The assassin turned around with a lifted eyebrow "Do you want me to kill someone? Go fishing? Or do something else..."

With the last words Talon turned to Miss Fortune again.

"Better watch your mouth Tal someones gonna kiss ya." Said Miss Fortune.

"No Talon i wanted to ask you if you could come with us?"

Talon turned with surprise.

"There will be a interesting battle...call it PIRATE battle!"

"We need alot of peaple there will be ships from the different city-states." said The bounty hunter.

"I havent heard about it?" said The blade's shadow in curiosity.

"They reported it this morning." said Kennen who sat aways with crossed arms.

"There will be Demacia,Noxus,Iownya,Piltover,The shadow isles even The beasts from the void are invited." said Fizz from behind Gankplank.

"You make your pirate crue and fight no matter if your from the same faction or not." said Ryze from behind Miss Fortune.

"I see so you invite me the Blade's shadow to fight in a pirate battle?"

"AY!"

"I'll come if you don't have a crue i have a couple of friends."

"Good we need minimum 10 peaple."

"Leave everything to me." said The blade's shadow.

"Good meet us at the docs tomorrow." said Miss Fortune.

"Great see you." said Talon winking at Miss Fortune.

Talon sat on the tabled where his friends wer sitting and Gankplank and his crue went back to theire table aswell.

"So yarrr gonna be in a Pirate battle?" said Shen trying to imitate a Pirate.

"Yup and your comming with me." said Talon.

"Sorry i can't i have stuff to do tomorrow." said the master of metal.

"I'll come."

"Meh count me in too." said Kennen.

"Good well sorry that you can't come Mord and now i think i know who can take Mordekaiser's place." said the blade's shadow.

NEXT DAY AT THE DOCS

"Why is he late god damn it!" said a angry Miss Fortune.

"He will come assassins never lie." said Ryze.

"There he is!" said the Tidal Trickster Fizz pointing at a direction.

The pirates turned to see Talon walking in his Dragon uniform along side him Shen, Kennen, Volibear, Kog'Maw, Kha'zix, Ashe and Sejuani.

"Wow you found alot of peaple." said Tristana.

"Yup and found the perfect Outfit havent wore it in a long time."

"I knew Voli, Sejuani, Ashe, Kennen and Shen wer comming but didn't espect Kha'zix and Kog'Maw..." said Miss Fortune.

"Hey im also here." said The Sheriff of Piltover Caitlyn from behind Miss Fortune.

"Oh sorry Cait."

"I also have two more friends comming." said the blade's shadow.

"Who?" said the pirates in curiosity.

A orange smoke popped "Why so curios?" said a figure in it.

"Shaco!" said the tidal trickster.

"Not at your service." said the demon jester popping from the orange smoke.

Then a big cloud of shadow approched.

"Embrace the darknessss..." hissed a voice from the cloud.

"Are you crazy?!" yelled Ashe turning to Talon.

"What? He is a good friend of mine and Shaco."

From the cloud appered a figure with glowing cyan eyes and long blades.

"Oh god its the eternal nightmare."

"Could we go now?"

"Ofcorse come aboard!" said Gankplank from the ship behind the others.

"Hehe this will be an awesome battle!" said Shen grabbing his swords.

* * *

**Sorry for messing your day up but the battle you wer expecting will be in the next chapter.**

**-PREDATORXXXXL**


	2. The mission

The battle started there was sounds of cannons, guns, blades clash, magic and explosions.

Graves was standing on one of the ships shooting until he heard "How about a magic trick?" he recognized as Shaco the demon jester he turned around shooting Shaco.

Shaco disappeard leaving orange smoke, then two Shacos reapered on both sides of the smoke.

Graves shot one of them making the Shaco fell and die but in his death he shot alot of blades injuring Graves badly.

"For my next trick i'll make you disappear!" said the demon jester disappearing leaving orange smoke and a Jack-in-the-box.

The box opened but instead it shooting blades from the mouth of the Jack came a stick with an paper on in with the word *Gotcha!* then in the same sec Graves was split in two by Nocturnes blades.

"Aaw i wanted to play with him a little more!" said the Demon Jester popping behind Nocturne.

"Sorry i couldn't hold it but theres alot more..."

"Haha time for a magic trick!" said Shaco disappearing.

"Naut naut whos there?" said a heavy voice in wich followed Nautilus breaking trough one of the ships.

"Hehe there we go!" said a happy Ryze.

"Wow i got a giant also!" said The blade's shadow.

"Where is he?" said Tristana not stopping to shoot.

"He will come and win us the battle."

"Zed is on our ship!" yelled Fiddlesticks.

"I'll take care of him!" said Shen grabbing his swords.

"Headshot!" said a happy Caitlyn.

"Nice shot but watch this!" said Miss Fortune.

"Nutshot!" the bounty hunter yelled.

"That was inpressive."

"Hello girls how about you join the shadows..." said Zed popping behind them.

"And how about you embrace the darkness!" said the eternal nightmare spearing Zed.

"Hi Zed!" said the eye of twillight.

"Shen!"

"Im happy to see you two Zed!" Shen said spearing Zed off the ship falling on another.

"Hump pathetic." said Nocturne with crossed arms.

"Thanks for saving us Noc." said Miss Fortune non stopping to shoot.

"No problem..." Nocturne murmured before disappearing.

"FIRE!" Talon and Gankplank yelled simultaneously with a cannon firing on Gankplank's right and Kog'Maw firing on Talon's left.

"Talon i want you to attack that Demacian ship over there." said Gankplank poiting at a ship next to theire's.

"Leave it all to me...time to serve Noxian deplomacy." Said Talon disapearing.

Talon reapeared on the Demacian ship with all the demacians turning theire attension to him.

Galio charged at Talon but was stopped by Nocturne who speared him.

Xin Zhao tried an assault at Talon but was blocked by Kha'zix.

"And sake!" Talon said.

"TALON!" yelled a familiar voice from behind Talon.

"Oh hi Garen." the blade's shadow said turning around.

The two charged at eachother clashing theire blades and starting to battle.

Nocturne was battling Galio and Kha'zix was battling with Xin.

"Ok time to end this!" said Talon kicking Garen off the ship.

Talon jumped on the captain's deck to see Lux and Sona firing at other ships.

Sona quickly turned trying to attack Talon but he knocked her instrument away.

"I don't think so!" he said.

"And you too don't try." he said kicking Lux's staff from her hands.

"Don't worry i have another idea for you two." he said.

Shen and Zed wer battling on the captain's deck on one of the other ships.

Zed swung injuring Shen's arm badly and knocking his swords away.

"And i though you wer going to be stronger when we last met?" said Zed with a sarcastic voice.

"I have!" said Shen kicking Zed in the balls then uppercutting him.

"And...THIS IS REVENGE!" the eye of twilight yelled kicking Zed off of the ship in the water.

"SHAAARK!" yelled Fizz summoning his Shark wich ate Zed in one bite.

"Thanks!" said Shen bringing a thumbs up reseving the same from Fizz.

"CHARGE!" yelled Kennen.

"THE THUNDER CLAWS!" Volibear responded holding Kennen.

"THROW!" yelled Kennen turning amidiatly into lighting form.

Volibear threw Kennen at one of the ships.

"Welcome to the League of..."

"LIGHTING!" was heard on from the peaple around Draven running amidiatly leaving Draven alone.

"What?" he said turning with Kennen kicking him in the face with a elecrtic foot.

"Hehe i love this attack!" the yordle said in cheer.

"On your left!" yelled the frost archer Ashe.

The winter's wrath turned and swung her mace at Viktor knocking him from the ship.

"On your right!" Sejuani yelled.

Ashe turned and shot one of Yorick's ghouls.

"There he is!" said Ashe shooting arrows at Yorick who with arrows in his chest fell in the water dead.

"Nice shot!" Said Sejuani impressed.

"Thanks, and your right!" Ashe responded.

Sejuani quickly turned and swung her mace hitting what seemed to be Thresh.

In ten seconds Giant waves came wich could meen only one thing...something BIG was comming.

Something then crushed four ships at once.

"What?" said Sejuani.

"What the hell?" wer the words of Shen.

"Oh my god!" said Ashe.

"It can't be!" said Volibear.

"Ooooww now i wont get to do my magic trick!" said Shaco who stopped right before putting his blade trough Twisted Fate.

"Oh who cares last!" The demon jester said stabbing Twisted Fate.

"What by Davy Jones locker is that!" said Gankplank.

"Big friend come and help!" said Kog'Maw jumping in exitement.

"FINALLY!" yelled Talon who was on the captain's deck of theire ship.

"Everybody meet...!"

"QUUUIIIEEET!" yelled The terror of the void.

He continued Smashing and Eating ships until there was no more left.

He got the ships of his friends and walked away.

"Wow is this Cho'Gath's biggest form?" asked Miss Fortune.

"No i can get bigger." said Cho'Gath who heard Miss Fortune.

Then there was heard the anouncer saying "GANKPLANK'S SHIP WON!"

Cho'Gath left the ship at the Docs and transformed into his smallest form wich was still bigger then his friends.

The crue dicided to go to the DV to celebrate theire victory.

"You guys go i'll catch up." said Talon.

Talon got back on the ship entering the quarters and closing the door behind him.

"Ok i'll untie you but i want no screaming ok?" said Talon to two figures in the dark.

"Hmmfsf." was the only thing heard from them.

"Wait i'll turn the lights on." he said and went for the light switch.

Hitting it the figures appeared showing a tied up Lux and Sona next to eachother.

He grabbed the tape from Lux's mouth "HEEELLPPP!" she screamed.

"Shhhhh!" he shusht putting his hand on Lux's mouth.

He untied Sona and Lux "Now go." he said to them.

"Why...did you do this?" asked Lux.

"Go before i change my mind!" The blade's shadow said with rage.

"Ok ok, come Sona." said Lux standing up along with Sona.

Passing him Lux whispered "Thank you." and Sona just showed a smile.

Talon entered the DV and sat on the table where his *crue* sat.

"Hehe and there we have him the blade's shadow!" said Shen.

"Thanks to you your crue won!" said a familiar voice from behind Talon.

He turned to see Ahri along her sides Katarina and Akali the three wer turned to Talon's table.

"Yeah...maybe..." he murmured.

"What is it Tal your team won and your not cheering?" said The thunder's roar Volibear sitting next to Ashe and Sejuani.

"I have something to say to you guys..." The assassin murmured again.

"Well what are ya waiting for tell us!" Gankplank said.

Talon started explaining.  
_

A COUPLE OF DAYS BEFORE

"What is it Swain you don't usually call me to your office in 3am." said Talon.

"I have a mission for you." said Swain.

"Oh...who do i need to kill?"

"Its not just kill...you need to be gone for seven months."

"WHAT?"

"Im sorry but the mission is for you to destroy a corporation of bandits and killers."

"And that will take me seven months?"

"The mission is very difficult i can assure you!"

"Yeah right killing a bunch of bandits too dificult!"

"They are making all kinds of poisons and mutations!"

"What kind?" asked the Blade's shadow with a lifted eyebrow.

"They...are trying to make the same that mutated Mundo..."

"You mean theres a chance half of them are big monsters like him...?"

"Yes...plus theire generals and bosses are very skilled also."

"hmmm...i guess its my duty...but why me?"

"Your one of our most skillfull assassins and you haven't been summoned in days."

"I guess your right...ok i'll go..."

"Great, your ship is in five days don't be late."

"Right."

"Your dismissed." said Swain.

PRESENCE

"And thats it...my ship is tomorrow."

"Seven months..." wer the words of Shen.

"Yup..."

Akward silence.

"Well its better for me to go and get packing."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

"I wish you look Talon." said Volibear

"Goodbye."

Talon walked out of the bar and headed to his appartement and started packing.

"Wow...i'll miss that guy." said the eye of twilight.

"Don't worry he wont die his a skillfull assassin."

"I can't bealive Swain picked him instead of me!" said Katarina.

"You heard him Talon hasn't been summoned in days."

"I guess your right..."


	3. Truth or Dare?

**AFTER 7 MONTHS**

A ship stopped at the docs of the institude of war at 5am.

The blade's shadow jumped from it with another little figure besides him.

He waved at the ship signaling it can go.

Talon took a deep breath "Wow i missed the institude...well buddy time to go home and take a rest." he said and started marching along with the figure.

He went to his appartement.

He undressed leaving himself only in his shorts and went to bed.

Talon woke up at 8pm.

"Well that was a good rest now i'll go to the DV and you stay here ok?" he said at the figure that was standing on the floor.

He chose the Renegade outfit that he came from his mission so no one could recognize him.

* * *

He entered th DV trying to be as unseen as possible.

He went for the table he aways sat with his friends but didn't see them there.

"Wait a second...i know him!" said a familiar to Talon female voice, but he continued walking towards his table ignoring the voice.

"Come and help me!" the voice said again.

Suddently hands grabbed Talon pulling him backwords.

Talon bashed on top of a table.

A hand removed his mask and hood reaviling his face and hair.

"Told you its him!" said again the familiar voice.

The assassin rubbed his eyes realizing all the girls around the table.

He saw Katarina, Akali, Ahri, Miss Fortune, Caitlyn, Sejuani, Ashe, Cassiopeia and Nidalee.

"Somebody didn't report that he is back from his mission." said Katarina.

Before Talon could say something a angry voice was heard.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" yelled a familiar voice.

Talon turned his head to see Shen just entering the bar with Ezreal.

"SON OF A BITCH!" the eye of twilight yelled again marching towards Talon.

"Get the fuck up!"

"Listen i ca-" Talon started saying but was cut by Shen who started shaking him.

"You motherfucker you didn't fucking tell me you came back!"

"Im sorry, i was tierd and-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't tell me to-"

"Your pathetic!" yelled Shen in fury.

"Your pathetic by shaking me and yelling at me infront of these girls." said a calm Talon.

Shen took time to realize everything.

"Oh...sorry." said Shen unleashing Talon.

Talon dusted himself.

"NEVER SHAKE ME AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" The blade's shadow yelled.

Talon looked behind Shen seeing Ezreal who was sighting.

"Yo, Ezreal my friend!" said Talon pushing Shen to the left.

"Well...somebody finally realized me!" said the explorer.

"Sorry for not telling you about my mission but you were with a broken nose and it was the day after i told everyone."

"Naaah, no problem my nose wasn't a good look anyways." said Ezreal.

A blade was swung at Talon with him turning and blocking the blade with his own.

A figure started moving quickly around Talon with him blocking and dodging every attack.

The figure stopped.

"Haven't changed a bit have you Duelist?" said Talon.

"You aswell blade's shadow." said Fiora with Sona and Lux behind her.

"And your beutiful as ever." said the blade's shadow.

"Don't you even try it Red eyes."

"Wait a second!" said Talon turning around.

"What?"

"Shen!"

"You have been bodybuilding haven't you?" said The blade's shadow.

"Yup the whole seven months."

"Let's see how much you can get!" said Talon punching Shen in the stomach.

"Didn't...hurt...a bit..." said Shen trying to get some air.

"Sorry i have been doing some buffs aswell."

"Ezreal...has also...been...bodybuilding..." said Shen breathing heavely.

"Really? Let's see!" said the assassin punching Ezreal in the stomach.

"Wow last time you went to a hospital and now your doing the same as Shen."

"I know...i have been...working...alot..." said the explorer breathing heavely.

"What about me? Punch me!"

Shen and Ezreal punched Talon in the stomach, but he didn't react instead theire hands started pulsing in pain.

"Wow, you are a wall."

"I know...wait a second..." said Talon turning to face Fiora.

"I invite you to sit on our table." said Talon.

"Wait what?" said Ezreal holding his stomach.

"Hmm, what do you say girls? Wanna sit with this Noxian?"

"It'll be a pleasure." said Lux, and Sona just nodded.

"Ok, invite accepted."

"You comming ladies?" said Talon turning to the other girls sitting on the table next to him.

"Ok."

"Alright."

"Why not?"

"Sure."

They walked to a bigger table with everyone sitting exept Ezreal and Shen.

"Dude...im not sure-" Ezreal started saying but was cut by Talon.

"Sit!" said Talon.

"Ok, ok!" with that said Ezreal and Shen sat next to Talon.

"Ok i'll go get some drinks you want some?" said the Blade's shadow.

With everybody saying what they want to drink Talon went to the bar and ordered the drinks.

Waiting for the drinks he turned around to see Garen who was yelling at his sister Lux.

"God damn it Lux tell me what the fuck are you doing here?!" yelled the might of demacia.

"Is there a problem?" said Talon standing right infront of Garen.

"Talon?"

"At your service."

"When did you come back from your mission?" said Garen.

"a couple of hours ago."

"Aren't you suppose to be in the summoning room? You need to be there you have been absent for seven months!"

"Yeah but i dicided to rest a bit give my self the night to party plus i just came so i can do random stuff and whatever i want." said Talon slowly walking to Lux.

"Random stuff? like what?" said the might of demacia.

"Like this!" said Talon locking into a kiss with Lux.

Talon broke the kiss with Lux blushing.

"Aaand duck!" said Talon ducking from Garen's swords swinging at him.

"And uppercut!" The blade's shadow said uppercutting Garen.

"Aand left punch, right punch, left punch, right punch, left punch, right punch." Talon said repeteadly punching Garen.

"Aaaaand kick in the chin!" Talon said kicking Garen in the chin knocking him in the window breaking it.

"Hey bartender! I'll pay for the window!" said Talon reseaving a thumbs up from the bartender.

"Thanks..." said Lux to Talon who was placing th drinks on the table.

"No problem."

"So...what now?" said Talon.

"Im not sure..." said Shen sighting.

Ezreal looked at a bottle from a drink on the table and said "How about Truth or Dare game?"

"Hmmm, why not?" said Miss Fortune.

"Yeah and what could i dare you? I can't dare you to be more sexy." said Talon with a seductive voice.

"Watch your mouth Tal someones gonna k-" Miss Fortune started saying but was cut by Talon who locked a kiss with her.

Everybody widenth eyes when he did that even Miss Fortune couldn't bealive it.

Talon broke the kiss "Sorry can't resist it...haven't kissed a girl in seven months."

"Now then, shaw we start the game?" said Talon like nothing had happened.

"Ok." said Katarina and placed the bottle and spinned it.

The bottle landed on Shen.

"Shen truth or dare?"

"Huuuu, ummm...dare?" said Shen scratching his head.

"Ok, hmmm...what should we dare you?"

"Wait...is this on teams or something?" said a confused Shen.

"I think if its one of the girls that spin the bottle the girls decide and if its the guys who spin the bottle they decide." whispered Ezreal to Shen.

Shen sitted there watching the girls whisper stuff to eachother.

"Ok Shen we dare you tooo..." said Katarina teasing Shen.

Shen started shivering from nerves.

"We dare you to take your top off and reveail your whole chest and abs."

"Wow! Game just started and theres sexual stuff alredy." said Shen who started undressing.

"Hehe atleast be happy that you have these abs." said Talon.

"Guys its our turn to spin." said Ezreal starting to spin the bottle.

The bottle landed on Ahri.

"Ahri truth or dare?" said Ezreal.

"Dare." said Ahri.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!"

Shen whispered something in Ezreal's ear.

"But who?" said Ezreal starting to turn his eyes left and right staring at the other girls on the table.

"No you dumbass dare this..." said Talon starting to whisper in Ezreal's ear.

"Oooooh thats very good." said The explorer with a grin in his face.

"Ahri, i dare you to give me your panties." said Ezreal.

"Here." said Ahri throwing her pants in Ezreal's face.

Ahri spinned the bottle.

The bottle landed on Akali.

"Akali, truth or dare?" said the nine tailed fox.

"Truth." said Akali.

"Wich one of these boys do you take the most attractive?"

"Ummm...Talon." said Akali.

"Woohoo! I win." said Talon.

Talon spinned the bottle.

The bottle landed on Sejuani.

"Ooohh time for Talon to begin to serve some justice." said the blade's shadow.

"Sej i dare you to kiss Ashe, now give me a highfive guys!" said Talon reseaving a highfive from Shen but not from Ezreal couse he was putting Ahri's pants in his pocket.

Sejuani started kissing with Ashe who was right next to her.

The two didn't stop infact they started messaging eachother's breasts with moans comming from them both.

"Umm could we go somewhere else peaple are starting to watch us." said Shen poiting at a group of guys who stared at Sejuani and Ashe who were still kissing.

"Yeah...lets go get a room or something..." said Katarina.

"I'll get the room." said Talon who started walking to the bar.

Talon got a key and threw it to Shen.

"I'll be right there i need to do something."

Sejuani and Ashe stopped kissing and went upstairs along with Shen who was carying his top in his hand, Ezreal who had his left hand in his pocket and in his right hand he had the bottle, the other girls who were talking and whispering to eachother.

Talon went to the table with the men who were staring at Sejuani and Ashe.

"Sooo...you like to stare at two girls who were playing a truth or dare game?" said Talon bashing his left knucle into his right hand.

* * *

"Ok guys i got some drinks aswell!" said Talon entering the room they got along with a table on wheel with beer and wine on it.

"Well great finally you came!" said Shen with only his blue shorts and mask on him.

"Yeah, we are dying here!" yelled Ezreal who was also only with brown shorts and goggles on his head. (Brown shorts doesn't mean Ezreal has pooped himself the shorts are just brown color.)

Talon bursed in laugh in the same second he saw them.

"Uuugh Tal...the bottle is pointing at you." Shen pointed out.

Talon stopped laughing and looked at the bottle wich was pointing right at him.

"Talon...truth or dare?" said Miss Fortune with her seductive voice.

"Ooooh, this is gonna be a long night." said Talon grabbing a beer from the table on wheels.

* * *

**Ok guys i have two ideas for the next chapter BUT i can't dicide wich one so i leave that to you guys to dicide number the Truth and Dare game. OR number 2. Skip the night and put Garen again in the chapter along with Galio, Xin Zhao and Jarvan IV.**

**Your choice i'll put other stuff in the two ideas but the info i gave you about the two ideas are the main stuff so tell me what do you guys want!**

**Bye and have a nice day!**

**-PREDATORXXXXL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok listen all of you guys!(calm voice)**  
**I will make the new chapter after well 2 or 3 more peaple say if they want to continue the Truth or Dare game or skip it.**  
**Now to awnser and tell you guys some stuff about myself.**

**Number 1. English isn't my main language so its normal for me to make mistakes here and there.**

**Number 2. Instead of shouting in my ear "Where did you learn to spell?!" i prefer that you guys point out my mistakes so i can fix them and learn from them. A couple of days before i learned that WERE is written WERE not WER from just seeing it on a paper.**

**Number 3. I thank all of you that don't complain about my writing.**

**Number 4. I know that some of you guys are like "Wtf i can barely understand who is who?" i saw that instead of explaining and discribing characters i add them like that *poof* and bam a new someone is in the story so i'll try to fix that and it wont happen in furder chapters and stories.**

**Number 5. My profile thingy forgot the name XD! I'll be working on that when i have time untill then for peaple that want to add me in League of Legends im playing on the Europe Nordic & East server and my nickname is PREDGAMERXXXXL its a new account so don't think im a noob!**

**Ok done for today i hope you guys pick the better idea about the 4th chapter wich i wont tell you wich idea i like the most hehe ;)**

**Bye and Have a nice day guys!**

**-PREDATORXXXXL**

* * *

**Ok i have 2 things to tell you the readers.  
**

**First i want to thank 4SSASSIN for his review.  
Thank you for your words i myself am a fan of yours and also...love your poems and stories.  
Thanks for cheering me up!  
**

**And the second thing i wanted to tell you guys isssss...THAT...i have dicided to add anybody who wants to be in my story to it.  
Everything you need to do is give me your info by PM.  
**

**EXAMPLE:**

**Name: Predator  
**

**Shortname: Pred**

**Age:21**

**Apperance: blond hair, blue eyes, tall, thin but not too much, etc.  
**

**Gender( one of the most importent): male  
**

**What are you doing: Being somebody's best friend or helping somebody or seduce/flirt with somebody or attacking somebody or killing somebody or stuff like that...maybe even being somebody like i dunno...Cook or another job or something...YOU GET IT!**

**Thats all the info i need to add you in my story BUT if your being like "Name: Boner23" or "Age: over 9000" i wont add you.**

**Oh and for those who want to show(don't know how to explain it right) feelings about a champion or summoner in the league just give the same info about him/her.**

**I hope you guys understood me! **

**It seemed much easier to explain it in my head XD  
**

***laughs at something else he just thought***

**Sorry im thinking of some of the talks me and my friends have before we start a battle in LoL.**

**We are in the team select and i start with the "WAIT" and "WAIT A SEC!" ofcorse "JUST WAIT!" wich im faking and letting them start random conversations and a bump in and turn everything into RANDOM talk XD you should hear us its like we are drunk XD**

**Ok thats it and goodbye guys i wish you a nice day at the Rift (or Twisted Treelines or Crystal Scar or Howling Abyss)**

**And i wish you a GG!**

**PREDATORXXXXL out on a hunt!**

**Ok...never gonna use that again...sounds like im saying "Out to go get laid" or something XD**

**-PREDATORXXXXL**


	5. Truth or Dare? part 2

**Ok im sorry that this chapter didn't have any...more...things that you would expect from it but i promise!**

**Next chapter you'll go wild XD**

**Again sorry for this one being stupid and short.**

**-PREDATORXXXXL**

* * *

"Im gonna kill you!" yelled Talon with his hands on Ezreal's neck and wearing only his purple shorts, his cape and hood and his mask of the renegade outfit.

"Its..not...my...fault..." Ezreal said trying to breath.

"Yeah right! Your the one tha said 'hey lets choose only dare and make a strategy or something!' you idiot!"

"Stop strugling him your gonna kill him!" yelled Shen who had grabbed Talon by the shoulders trying to pull him away from Ezreal.

"Well this is amusing!" said Miss Fortune who was sitting on a sofa along with Katarina, Nidalee and Ahri.

"Good that we got them to get us snacks." said Ashe who was sitting on a couch with Sejuani next to her and eating popcorn.

"Could you pass the chips?" said Fiora sitting on another couch.

"Here." Akali said passing the bowl of chips to Fiora.

"Thanks."

"Shhh! They are starting to fight with moves!" said Cassiopeia sitting on a second sofa with Akali, Lux, Caitlyn and Sona.

"SUPLEX!" yelled Talon suplexing Shen on the bed.

"BACKBRAKER!" yelled Ezreal grabbing Talon and mashing his back on to his knee.

"SPEAR!" yelled Shen spearing Ezreal on the ground.

"Ok i think its time to stop them." said Katarina motioning with her head for Nidalee and Ahri to help her.

"ummm...guys! We are here too!" said Ahri.

The three men stopped in the same second, Talon with a punch that was heading for Ezreal, Ezreal with a knee for Shen and Shen who had grabbed Talon.

"Yeah! What your doing is stupid and pathetic!" said Katarina sticking her foot in Talon's face.

"Ok, ok!" said Ezreal.

"Let's continue our game..." murmurd Talon with his hand on his face still in pain from Katarina's foot.

"Nidalee would you spin the bottle?" said Katarina turning to Nidalee.

"Ofcorse."

Nidalee spinned the bottle wich landed on Ezreal.

"Not again..."

Nidalee giggled.

"Don't worry...i don't bite...still..." said Nidalee making Ezreal shiver.

"Truth or dare?"

"Ummmm...D-D-Dare..." said Ezreal shivering.

"Ok i dare you to give me your shorts."

Ezreal froze.

"WHAT?"

"Nice one Nid!" said Miss Fortune.

"Uuuhh...Talon?...could you pass me that pillow..." murmurd Ezreal who was alredy blushing.

"Catch!" The blade's shadow said throwing a pillow from the bed to Ezreal.

Ezreal put the pillow on his crotch slowly lowering his shorts trying not to remove the pillow.

"Ok...got them..." said Ezreal holding the shorts in his hand.

"I'll take them!" said Nidalee grabbing his shorts.

"And turn." said Katarina spinning the bottle.

The bottle landed on Miss Fortune.

"Truth...or Dare?" said Katarina with a seductive voice.

"Dare." Miss Fortune awnsered with a seductive voice aswell.

"I dare you to give me your bra."

The girls giggled when the men wident eyes.

Miss Fortune started undoing her bra.

"Here." said the bounty hunter passing her bra to Katarina.

"My turn!" said Ahri.

She turned the bottle wich landed on Shen.

"Oh god no!"

"Truth or-"

"DARE!"

"Gimmie your shorts!"

"FUCK!"

the girls gigled.

"Pillow!"

"Catch." said Talon throwing another pillow to Shen.

Shen as Ezreal did put the pillow on his crotch slowly lowering his shorts.

"Thanks!" said Ahri as she grabbed his shorts.

"Cassie its your turn." said Ahri turning to Cassiopeia.

"Oh crap!" said Talon.

"Whats wrong Talon? Afraid that i would take your pants?" said Cassiopeia with a seductive voice.

"No..."

"good!" with tha said Cassiopeia turned the bottle wich landed on Talon.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The girls gigled once more.

"I choose dare..." murmurd Talon.

"Great! Now you know the deal."

"Yes..." With that said Talon grabbed a pillow and started lowering his shorts.

"Here." said Talon passing his shorts to Cassiopeia.

"You understand quick."

"Fiora your turn."

Fiora spinned the bottle wich landed Katarina.

"Katarina."

"Dare."

"Ok...i dare you to come and kiss with me." said Fiora with a seductive voice.

"With pleasure!" said Katarina walking to where Fiora was sitting.

The redhead sat in Fiora's lap and locking into a kiss with her.

Ezreal's nose started bleeding aswell as Talon's and Shen's but theires couldn't be seen couse of theire masks.

Lux spinned the bottle wich landed on Akali.

"Akali."

"Dare."

"I dare you toooo..." Lux started whispering something in Akali's ear.

"Alright." said Akali starting to whisper something to Miss Fortune and Sona.

"Ok."

Miss Fortune spinned the bottle wich landed on Ezreal.

"Oh fuck!"

"I'll keep mine for later." said the bounty hunter.

"YAY!"

Akali spinned the bottle landing on Talon.

"Keep mine."

Sona spinned it.

The maven of the strings started motioning with her hands that she keeps her's aswell.

Then Akali moved and whispered something to Ashe and Sejuani.

Ashe spinned the bottle landing on no one.

"Well guess you'll have to spin again." said Talon.

"No, Akali, Sona and Serah are giving me theires."

The three men shivered.

"Dare!" yelled the three simultaneously.

"Okay! I dare the three of you to strip to us!"

The three widenth eyes.

"Oh thats a great idea!" said Katarina breaking the kiss that still continued with Fiora.

"No im sorry...but i think we need to go...and do stuff you kn-HUMP!" Talon got cut sentence couse of Cassiopeia's tail sliping under his pillow.

"Oh, somebody has a BIG erectin."

"I wonder..." said Ahri aproching Ezreal.

"What are you-HUMF!" Ezreal jumped as Ahri sticked her hand under his pillow.

"THATS IT!" yelled Shen grabbing the bottle and turning it.

The bottle landed on Nidalee.

"GIMMIE YOUR BRA NOW!" yelled Shen.

"LET ME TAKE THEM!" yelled Shen grabbing Nidalee's breasts.

After the grabbing he was slapped.

"BERSERK!" yelled Talon and Ezreal.

They got knocked out after that.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

* * *

"Uuughhh my head..." said Talon.

"Hey...you woke up..." said Ezreal who was holding his head.

"Wha?...What happened...?"

"See for yourself!" said Shen who was sitting next to Ezreal infront of a TV where moans were heard.

Talon got up and went to see the TV.

Then his eyes wident as he saw him, Shen and Ezreal knocked out.

He then turned his head as he saw the Lesbian orgy on the TV.

"Dude its not that bad look at how Katarina is using her fingers!"

"Yeah she is as good with her fingers as shes good with her knifes."

Huge moans were heard all of a sudden.

"And this is the end."

"Hey look they are passing and kissing us on the cheeks."

"Do you think that they rememmber what happened?"

"Naaah they were drunk see." said Ezreal pointing at the Table on wheels wich was empty.

"Okay...i think i'll go on a walk." said the blade's shadow.

"Ok, i wish i had a suvenir from this..."

"Don't you have Ahri's pants?" said Shen.

"Oh!" Ezreal grabbed his pants and started searching.

"YESSS!" he yelled as he pulled out a pair of red panties.

"Oh Talon! Wait for us we are comming aswell."

"Ok i just thought to go to the gym."

"Okay! Let's go!"

The trio got fully dressed and walked out of the DV.


	6. Forest incounter

**Ok guys this is my FIRST lemon so i hope it works out to be good...and this is my longest chapter LOL.****Then again read at your own risk couse theres alot of smut in this.  
Everything is lemon XD just in the biggining theres non but after a third of it...yeah.  
**

**-PREDATORXXXXL**

* * *

"Wow...the gym is closed..." mumbled Ezreal.

"Well...thats a shit...what are we gonna do now?" said Shen with a bored voice.

The two looked at Talon who was staring at a random direction.

"Talon?"

"Huh? What?"

"Dude you were in a trance."

"No, no i was just thinking..."

"Uhu...Well..." Ezreal said turning around and looking at a random direction.

"Shen! Look at this!" The explorer yelled at his friend.

"What?" With that said Shen looked at the direction where Ezreal was looking to see a little yordle running with what seemed to be women's pants on his head.

"HELP!" screamed the Teemo running as fast as he can.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!" roared something much more bigger than the yordle.

"Voli it wasn't my fault that her pants came on my head!"

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU AT THE FRELJORD IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" roared the raging bear.

Ezreal and Shen sat there and laughed at the Thunder's roar running after the little scout.

"Guys i'll go...i need to see a friend...of mine." said Talon turning at his friends.

"Somebody has a girlfriend!" said Ezreal annoying Talon.

"Dude! Im gonna go see my dog!"

"Ok! Don't yell! Jeez!"

"Bye, see you tonight."

Talon entered his appartment seing the figure that had came with him from his mission lying on his bed.

"Shady, come here boy."

In the same moment the figure jumped at Talon revealing himself as a black dog with what seemed to be red eyes.

The dog started licking Talon.

"Ok stop." commanded Talon.

"I bet your hungry!"

"Yeah im hungry." said a female voice comming from the bathroom.

Talon quickly recognized the voice.

"What do you want Riven?" The blade's shadow said afterwich Riven came out of his bathroom.

"Hm? Can't i see an old friend of mine?"

"Yeah...i guess you can..."

"Tell me! Did you kick the asses of those bandits and scientists on your mission?" said the Exile starting to walk towards Talon.

"Damn right i did."

"Give me five!" said Riven waving her hand up for a highfive.

Akward silence begone for a couple of seconds.

"Wow, your not fun anymore."

"Naah i feel tierd."

"Oh, i see well...Rest well." said Riven kissing Talon on the cheek and after that leaving his appartment.

"So...Shady guess what i have for you!" said Talon walking to the kitchen.

"Is it pizza?" said a female seductive voice.

"No its..." Talon paused realizing there was someone else again in his appartment.

Recognizing the voice Talon said: "Very funny."

"What can't i have fun?"

"What do you-KATARINA?!" Yelled Talon turning around yeaping when seing Katarina instead in her normal outfit in her cat costume.

"Aww, i thought you would like this...but as i can see somebody else likes it..." said the sinister blade pointing at Talon's pants.

Talon covered his lower area with his hands.

"Haha, very funny!" Talon said sarcasticly.

"Come on! I came just to prank you."

"Do you mind!"

"Ok ok jeez can't say even a 'hi'." said Katarina dissapearing.

"Wow! Whos next LeBlanc?"

"So as i was saying i got some Yormles for you!" said Talon holding a green box in his hands with the word YORMLES on it.

Shady started jumping up and down in exitement from seeing his favorite snack.

Talon opened the box and started pooring little brown balls in a silver plate.

"There we go! Now i'll go on a walk and i trust you to look after the appartment."

Reseaving a look from his dog Talon quickly changed clothes to his classic outfit and went out.

"I feel this strange feeling in my head..." thought Talon.

"Its me don't worry." said a hissing voice inside Talon's mind.

"What? Who the hell are you?"

"Its me Nocturne."

"Oh...ok well what do you want Noc?"

"I need some help..."

"You? Help? With what exactly?"

"You wont bealive this...i'll come and tell you..." with that said a black trail of smoke aproached Talon from wich emerged Nocturne.

"Ok...what is it?"

"Come...let's walk and i'll explain you..."

"Okay..."

Talon and Nocturne starded walking on the street.

Talon's hands were in his pockets and Nocturne's umbra blades were held back not ahead of his demon hands.

"I can't get it?!" said Talon in confusion.

"Oh you will!"

"Hi Nocturne." said Miss Fortune passing Nocturne on his right.

"see!"

"Hi Noc." said Elise passing on Talon's left.

"Yeah...i see."

"Nocturne, wanna come to the training arena? Me and some other girls will be there tonight." said Fiora with her french accent.

"Ofcorse...meet you there..."

"Ok, great bye!"

"I can't stand these humen females talking to me..."

"Why don't you tell them to stop?"

"Im not sure...its just...i don't know..."

"I don't know what exactly you should do but try to talk to them and explain them."

"Ok."

"Is there anything else?" said The blade's shadow.

"Oh, Swain said you have a mission for tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, you need to sneek into a Demacian building and steal some plans."

"Thats easy?"

"Well...its a palace kind of a building theres gonna be alot of demacian champions there even Jarvan IV will be there."

"ok...well i'll try not to be discovered."

"Alright."

"So, bye Noc and i wish you luck on tonights date."

"I DON'T HAVE A DATE!"

"Yeah, yeah ok bye!"

"Bye...stupid human..."

It was 10pm when Talon started claiming the palace of the Demacian city.

He claimed into a opened window going right into the room whit the plans on the table.

"Wow, this is too easy." he said to himself while walking towards the table.

"Don't you dare!" yelled a female voice.

"Shhh!" Talon shushed in wich after he was struck with a staff on the head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry next time it'll be more painfull" said Lux standing ready for Talon to do any trick.

"Wow, Lux your cute when trethening." said Talon rubbing his head with his hand.

"Actually..." said Talon aproaching Lux.

"I think your aways cute." the assassin said leaning even closer to Lux.

"Don't...you dare..."

"Dare what?"

"Don't use any tricks on me Talon..."

"Im not using any tricks...im telling the truth..." said Talon grabbing Lux by the waist.

"Wait..."

"Everytime i see you...i want you...i want to touch you...to kiss you..."

"Don't-hmmf" Lux started saying but was cut by Talon who locked into a kiss with her.

Lux started kissing back but they broke the kiss when they heard knocking at the door.

"Lux, what are you doing in there?" said a voice that seemed to be Garen's.

"Nothing brother."

"Could you let me in?"

Lux looked at Talon who nodded at her, grabbed the plans and quickly went for the window.

"Goodbye, Lux."

"Bye...Talon..."

With them saying goodbye Talon jumped out of the window.

Leaving the Demacian palace The blade's shadow started marching in the forest on his way to Noxus to give the plans to Swain.

He stopped when he heard a leaf crushing behind a bush.

A spear shot out of the bush in Talon's direction but he quickly dodged it and the next two that came after it.

"Never gonna get me!" he said dodging all the spears that started shooting at him.

A cougar jumped out of the bush right at Talon crushing him on to the ground.

The cougar quickly turned into a very familiar to Talon face.

"Told you...you just can't hit me Nidalee." said Talon.

"Im interested in what are you doing here in my forest Talon?" said The bestial huntress.

"Well..." Talon mumbled then landing an eye on Nidalee's breasts and after where she was sitting.

"Talon?"

"Nidalee...could you please get off me..."

"Talon is that..." she looked down then thought about something wich made a grin on her face.

"Nid...please.."

"You know its maiting season."

"God damn it Tal don't be a pussy!" Talon thought the turning again at the huntresses's breasts.

"See something you like?" Nidalee then realized Talon's horrified face turned into a smiling one.

Nidalee then moved her hands to his chest feeling his hard muscles and abs.

"OK! HAD ENOUGH!" Talon sayed annoyed grabbing Nidalee's hands quickly switching theire places.

He quickly ripped her bra revealing her round breasts grabbing Talon saw Nidalee yeap.

"Whats wrong?"

"Your hands are cold..."

"Should i-"

"CONTINUE!"

Talon leaned biting on her left nipple while massaging her right with his right hand, he then changed the breasts while she was unbucling his pants.

"Aaaw look at the two loverbirds do it." said a voice right next to the couple on the ground.

Talon turned his head slowly to see Katarina standind glaring at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yeaped away from Nidalee.

"Don't mind me im just passing by."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Swain send me to see if your ok and it looks like your much more then ok."

"I'll...kill you..." said Talon standing up right infront of Katarina's face rolling his eyes down.

Grabbing his chin Katarina said: "My face is up here."

A leg quickly spinned hitting Talon's and Katarina's legs making them fall.

"Im still horny you know and two is good but three is better." said Nidalee who jumped on top of Katarina.

"What are you-hmmff." Nidalee shutted Katarina's mouth by sticking her tongue in it.

The huntress started undoing Katarina's top while the sinister blade grabbed on to the huntress's buttocks.

"Shall we have some fun now-AAAHH!"

"Guess i found a sensitive spot." said Nidalee whit her hand in Katarina's pants.

"Thats not the only sensitive spot!" said Talon ripping Nidalee's bottom cloth away.

"What do you mea-AAHH!" Nidalee moaned as Talon started licking her nether region.

While licking Talon started unbuckling Katarina's pants.

"Nidalee~" Katarina said pulling Nidalee into a kiss.

Talon threw Katarina's pants to the side, he then changed from Nidalee's to Katarina's womanhood.

Katarina grabbed Talon's head pushing him towards her his tongue entering her making her moan louder then before.

Talon then stood up slipping his top off then his pants revealing his 9.5 inch manhood.

"Oh my god...i didn't expect you being...so big..." said Katarina turning at Talon.

"You didn't expect nothing about me."

Katarina grabbed Nidalee pulling her in a deep kiss with her hands and legs.

"OH MY GOD!"

"FUCK!"

Katarina and Nidalee yelled as Talon slipped his member between theire nether regions starting to thrust getting faster with every minute.

"Damn...i didn't expect it...being so...GOOD!"

He thrusted so fast and hard that skin slapping could be heard.

"TALON!" the two girls yelled simultaneously.

Theire juices flood out combining with eachother and covering Talon's member.

Nidalee then moved from Katarina with Talon now standing infront of her watching with a grin on his face.

"Talon what are you-FUCK!" Katarina yelled as Talon entered her going in with a inch every second.

He started thrusting getting faster with every minute.

"Talon~"

"Your not going to be the only one to have fun!" said Nidalee sticking her crotch in Katarina's face.

Katarina understood the gesture and started licking The huntress's nether region.

"YES! FASTER! HARDER!"

"hmmmf...im gonna...im gonna...hmfmf...CUM!" yelled Katarina between licks.

Her juices flew out of her nether region on to Talon's member.

"My turn!" said Nidalee bending on her knees.

As Talon entered her a incredible loud moan of pain and pleasure was heard from Nidalee as he entered her fully.

Katarina slipped under Nidalee starting to kiss her neck and breasts.

"Nidalee...im gonna..."

"DO IT!"

As Nidalee commanded Talon filled her with his simen wich mixed with her own juices unleashing a long moan from the huntress.

"Nidalee i-"

"MORE!" Nidalee yelled pushing Talon away with her legs.

With him landing on the ground she jumped on top of him.

"Nidalee i-hmfsfd" Talon tried to say but was cut when Katarina sticked her womanhood in his face.

"Do it or i'll cut your throat!" said Katarina holding a knife on to Talon's throat.

Talon started licking Katarina's nether region as Nidalee slipped his manhood into her and started bouncing.

"Oh yes!" Katarina moaned out as Talon entered her with his tongue.

He grabbed Katarina's buttocks and started to squize them getting even louder moans from her.

Talon started thrusting with Nidalee's bounces making her moan alot more louder.

"Im ugh im gonna ugh CUM!"

"Im gonna come aswell!"

"Difghmmffsd"

Katarina climaxed on to Talon's mouth and tongue while his sperm filled Nidalee and her juices spilled on to his whole crotch.

The three stood up starting to pick up theire clothes and dressing up.

Katarina and Talon went on theire way to Noxus and Nidalee dissapeared into the forest.


	7. Pink Tail Big Fail

**Sorry for the absents...but now im back with a new chapter!**

**-PREDATORXXXXL**

* * *

"Thats right."

"Nooo..."

"Yup!"

"You didn't?!"

"Yes i did!"

"Dude..."

"Your good."

"I know."

"Plus i got these aswell." said Talon showing a pair of pink panties.

"Gimmie!" yelled Ezreal.

"Shh..."

"Oh yeah sorry."

"Well? Will we continue our game?" asked Shen.

"Yeah!"

"Ok my turn." said the blade's shadow.

"Yes?"

"Ez...i dare you...tooooo...liiiick...her!" said Talon pointing at a direction.

When Ezreal looked at the direction he saw Soraka standing and talking with Evelynn.

"Wow...seriously?"

"Yup!"

"Ok then...but don't laugh..." With that said the explorer stood up and started walking swiftly to Soraka.

Ezreal stook his thong out looking back at his friends then back at Soraka.

"Uhhh...What are you doing Ezreal?" asked Soraka who had turned her head and was looking at the explorer.

He froze standing there confused and embaressed.

"I think he wants some fun!" said Evelynn aproaching Ezreal grabbing his chin and lifting his head up.

Evelynn slowly licked Ezreal's right cheek making his confused face blush.

"Yeah...Evelynn now im busy...go have fun..." said Soraka scratching her head.

"Oh! More for me!" with that said Evelynn started pulling Ezreal towards some stairs.

He looked at his friends who couldn't do anything but make thumbs up.

"Well...He is gonna have some fun."

"Yeah..."

"Yup."

"Did you really do Nidalee and Kat?"

"For the hundred time yes!"

"Ok...oh wait..." said Shen grabbing a ringing thing from his pocket.

"Dude is that a HexPhone?"

"Yup." awnsered Shen clicking on a button.

"Uhu...ok...great...really?...Ok...ok ok..."

"Whats up?"

"I just got a date!"

"Really? With who?"

"Akali."

"Ok...well i really don't have anything to do today then..."

"Go check out this new bar!"

"New bar?"

"Yeah, they opened this new bar a couple of blocks from here."

"Aaaand? Is it cool?"

"Havent seen it yet...just heard they opened it..."

"Gonna go check."

"Ok bye."

"Hey good luck on your date."

"Thanks."

Talon left the DV heading to check the new bar.

"God damn it! I should have asked Shen where the hell is it!" Talon said to himself.

* * *

"Finally!" the assassin said standing infront of a door on wich there was a sign 'OPEN'.

He opened the door and walked in and then he widenth eyes at what he saw.

First thing he saw Ahri dancing on a poll ontop of the bar counter to his right.

She was dressed in a black slim and a dark pink dress along with her tails now being black.

To his left he saw what seemed to be Janna also in a black slim and a black upper dress talking to what seemed to be Kayle and Orianna who were dressed like maids.

On the bar there was Leona dressed in a black and white suit along with a black tie.

Sitting on the bar was Ashe in a black dress drinking a blue coctail watching Katarina and Fiora who were playing billiards.

Katarina was dressed in her normal clothes but this time they were more shorter and tighter and Fiora was just in a black spandex and had put black lipstick.

Next to them was Miss Fortune playing dards in a brown dress, black gloves and her hair hiding her right eye.

Next to Janna, Kayle and Orianna was Zyra in a green like spandex sitting on a plant-chair.

Last was Morgana sitting on a table with gold, dollars and poker cards smoking a cigarette dressed in brown short pants and a brown upper dress.

"A guy?" said Janna looking at Talon.

He quickly turned but the door was kicked and shut by Morgana.

"Hello, Talon." whispered a familiar to Talon voice.

He turned to see Katarina and Fiora standing before him.

"Uhhh...Hi...Oh look what time it is i better go..." Talon turned again heading for the door wich sign was turned exposing 'CLOSED' on the other side.

He tried opening but it seemed to be locked.

"Is this what your looking for?" asked Morgana with a seductive voice.

Talon turned and saw Morgana waving a little silver key.

"Oops!" Morgana dropped the key between her breast.

"There hasn't been any guys comming here for a long time." said Miss Fortune passing her fingers down Talon's chest.

"Probably couse of the name..."

"And...whats the name of the bar?"

"The PT."

"Wich...stands for?"

"The Pink Tail." awnsered Ahri who was dancing even slower then before.

"Come and sit!" said Zyra grabbing Talon pulling him to a chair next to Ashe.

"Hi, Talon." said Ashe after taking a sip off her coctail.

"Want a massage?" said Kayle starting to rub Talon's shoulders.

"Yeah...thats nice of you but i need to go." he said standing up.

"Theres another exit over there." said Kayle pointing at a door across the room.

The blade's shadow starting walking for the door but was kicked and pushed ontop of the billiard table.

"Where do you think your going?" said Fiora sitting ontop of Talon.

"Oops, did i say exit? I ment closet."

A blade quickly passed Talon's chest ripping his shirt exposing his chest.

"Nice shot Orianna!"

"The fun is just beggining..." said Katarina licking Talon's neck.

"If you want to go home...You'll need to get your key." said Morgana shaking her breasts infront of Talon's face.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" said Fiora with a seductive voice grabbing once of Katarina's knife and slipping it under Talon's belt.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

* * *

"OW!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Wow, what the hell did you do with yourself Talon?" asked Kennen who was walking next to Talon who was hardly walking and was with ripped clothes.

"I'll explain you when we get to the hospital..."

"Tell me, where exactly do you feel pain?"

"Umm...come closer..." said Talon.

Kennen jumpen on Talon's shoulder listening to everything Talon said.

"Ohhh...Thats normal for the number..."

They continued walking until they finally got to the hospital and went into Kennen's operation room.

"Now, i'll go change and you try to...get your pants away..." with that said Kennen walked into another room leaving Talon alone.

"Umm...Im a little uncormftible Kennen..."

"Don't worry ive done this before...never seen bigger then mine."

"What did you say?!"

"Uuh...Nothing."

"Now before i get some bandages i'll need to get a nidal."

"A WHAT?" said Talon yeaping from the giant nidal that Kennen was holding.

"Shhh..." said a calm voice right next to Talon's ears.

The figure stood up and the last thing that Talon saw before fading was two giant orbs.

"And he is asleep for four hours."

"Great!" said Akali in her Nurse outfit.

* * *

FIVE HOURS LATER

* * *

"Don't worry Tal next time it wont happen!"

"And why is that so?"

"Happens every first time you know..."

"Oh...Well next time i'll just try to break the door down..."

"Good idea!"

Talon left the hospital and went home it was 8am.

Entering he quickly lied on the bed.

Realizing his not alone...

"Hello blade's shadow."

"Will you leave me alone i want some rest!"

"Its important!"

"Huuuu...ok...go on." said the Blade's shadow standing up and heading for the kitchen.


	8. Shadows and Zappers

**Sorry for the long wait but here you have it! CHAPTER 8!**

**-PREDATORXXXXL**

* * *

"You basterd!" Yelled Talon running after Nocturne who was flying all over the appartment.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Listen...Talon...its not my fault!" said Nocturne dodging Talon's attacks.

"I'll tell you wasn't your fault!"

Talon jumped at Nocturne grabbing him and starting to struggle him.

The door shut open with Shen and Ezreal on the other side.

"Guys you'll never bealive!"

Talon and Nocturne froze and just turned theire heads at Shen.

"Theres a new champion in the league?"

"Yes! How did you know?!"

"This idiot ghost told me just now instead of a week ago!"

"But thats not the important thing i wanted to tell you!" yelled Nocturne.

"Then what is it?"

"Shut up and listen." And so Nocturne started explaining.

"There is an artifact...called the Shadow Orb...its an artifact with great powers and i need it..well not exactly me its the high summoners that need it."

"Aaaand may i ask where can we find this artifact?" asked Ezreal.

"In the stomach of Baron Nashor."

"WHERE?!"

"Yes...well...Baron Nashor ate the Orb and now its in his stomach."

"Wow interesting story..." said The blade's shadow.

"I think we should go for it?!"

"Yeah try fiding Baron."

"Easy we go on Summoner's rift!" said a dark voice.

The group turned around to see Mordekaiser and Malzahar standing on the door step.

"Fellas we have a match!" said the master of metal.

"Oh great!"

* * *

AT THE SUMMONING PLATFORM

* * *

"Everything i want summoner is you to shut your mouth and do as i say...i wanna finish this quick!"

'_...Yes Talon..._'

"Good!"

"Hey Morde do you know who are our opponents?"

"Yes ofcorse! Our opponents are Jarvan IV, Galio, Malphite, Graves and Jinx."

"Jinx..? Havent heard that name before?!"

"Yeah its the new champion."

"Ok...Good...Fresh meat then!"

* * *

MID GAME

* * *

Everybody is mid exept the new champion Jinx who is nowhere to be seen...

"Ok guys we got this!" yelled Ezreal who was spamming Mystic shot everywhere.

Instantly the ground started shaking.

"What the hell is happening!?" yelled Shen.

"This has never happened in summoner's rift!" yelled Malzahar.

The ground rippend afterwards Baron comming quickly out of it.

"What the hell is Baron doing in the mid lane!" yelled Ezreal in panic.

A cry of laugh could be herd from ontop of Baron's head.

"What the fuck!"

"What the hell is she doing up there?!"

"She?!"

"Jinx, The Loose Cannon!"

Ontop of Baron's head was Jinx, The Loose Cannon holding two of his tentacles as if she is controlling him.

Baron started shaking as if he couldn't hold himself anymore.

"HE IS GONNA FALL! EVERYBODY CLEAR!" yelled Mordekaiser.

Jinx jumpend from Baron to the ground quick running into the jungle.

As Baron fell a little glowing black ball came from his mouth.

"Thats the shadow orb!"

"Ive got it!" said Talon taking the orb in his hands.

The glowing light started glowing brighter.

"what the hell is happening!"

The orb exploded unleashing a giant wave of dark magic knocking everything in its path.

* * *

A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

* * *

Talon stood up from the carnage everywhere.

He started looking around seeing the enemy team recovering but his team is nowhere to be seen.

As he did Rage started building...

"Talon!" yelled Shen.

But Talon couldn't hear him he was in a trance of confusion.

He couldn't feel himself anymore as if something has changed...

His hands started glowing in a purple flame like magic.

opening his eyes they also were glowing in the same magic.

He started moving turning into charging at the enemy.

"What is he doing?!" yelled Ezreal holding his hand wich was injured from the wave.

The blade's shadow jumped landing a punch into Galio's skull cracking his head.

He turned to Malphite, grabbed his hand and started spinning him around as if he was spinning a feather.

He threw Malphite at Galio crushing the two so hard that both cracked at random places.

He grabbed Graves and threw him at the nearest tree so hard the tree broke in two.

The assassin dodged an attack from Jarvan and grabbed his lance throwing it away afterwards starting to punch him rapidly.

"Somebody needs to stop him!" yelled Malzahar.

Talon stopped and grabbed one of his blades for a final blow.

ZAP

Talon dropped his blade and fell to the ground with his cape smoking from a blast that came from Jinx's pistol.

* * *

AFTER THE MATCH

* * *

Everything Talon could see was blurry he could only hear voices.

"Shen? Noc? Is he gonna be ok?" asked Lux.

"Im not sure i have never seen something like this..." said the eye of twillight.

"Its not good..." said the eternal nightmare.

"Why whats wrong?" said Ezreal.

"Looks like Talon has absorbed the orb...taking its powers..."

"Is that bad?!"

"Yes..."

"He is waking up look!"

Talon opened his eyes completely now seeing perfectly.

"What happened?"

"You absorbed the orb...Do you feel something different?"

Talon looked around, he was in the DV and all his friends Mordekaiser, Ezreal, Kennen, Shen and the others were there some sitting others standing and looking at Talon.

"Well...i feel a bit...*coughting*..."

"Easy there."

Talon stopped coughting then instantly started grunting in pain falling on the floor and started to struggle.

"Whats happening?!"

"He is...transforming..."

Talon stood up hit a near table splitting it in two.

"Quick Morde knock him out!" yelled Nocturne.

"Well...im sorry...i guess..?" with that said Mordekaiser punched Talon sending him into the wall.

Talon instantly opened his eyes.

"W-what happened?"

"You got attacked from the orb's magic...i think you have new powers..?"

"Really?"

"Yes but first you need to rest a bit..."

"Rest?! What REST?" yelled Talon starting to jump around and laugh.

"I was afraid this will happen..."

"Whats happening?!" yelled Shen.

"Its symptons of the orb combining with him..."

"What kind of other symptons are there?"

"IM GONNA KILL YA!" yelled Talon starting to struggle Ezreal.

"Alot more..."

"REVENGE!" Talon yelled again punching Mordekaiser sending him crashing to the wall.

Crowd of other champions started building around the group.

"What are you looking at? I hate when so much peaple look at me!"

"Ok he is crazy." said Mordekaiser with Sona trying to help him get up from the incredible blow that Talon gave him.

"Forever alone!" yelled Talon dropping on his knees and starting to cry.

"Talon stop!" yelled Shen but was quickly knocked back by Talon's kick.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled the assassin in rage.

ZAP

Talon started shaking but didn't fall this time instead he turned around to see Jinx with a pointed pistol at him.

ZAP ZAP ZAP

Talon's chestpeace ripped from the multiple shots.

Jinx blew the smoke comming from her gun.

"Had enough? Or do you still wanna play ?"

Talon turned back to his normal self but wasn't finished right there...

"Hah...it was just a scratch...Let's see what you really got!" said Talon throwing Rake knifes at the loose cannon.

Jinx quickly dodged them ducking to the ground afterwards shooting with her pistol.

ZAP

the shot hit Talon so hard it knocked him back at the wall crushing into it breaking in another room.

"Are you done playing? It just got so much better!"

Talon stood up on the other side of the wall not being seen by anybody.

"**_Talon you need to stop this right now!_**" said Nocturne whispering inside Talon's head.

"Yeah...your probably right...but i was just warming up..."

"**_I know a technic from the orb you can use everything you need to do is follow my instructions..._**"

"Come on! Let's see whacha got!" said The Loose Cannon pointing her pistol ready to shoot.

Instantly Talon teleported behind Jinx Grabbing her hands so she can't shoot or pull out another weapon and quickly vanished with her.

"What?! Where did they go?!" crowd was watching amazed at what happened.

"There we go...now its all up to you Talon..." said Nocturne whispering to himself.

Talon along with Jinx teleported in his appartment right ontop of his bed.

He kicked her pistol out of her hand.

Jinx tried reaching for one of her granades but her hand was grabbed by Talon.

"Give up your trapped!" said Talon.

"Never!"

"Ok then this will take a while..."

* * *

AFTER 2 HOURS OF STRUGGLING

* * *

Talon was laying on the ground panthing and sweating from the struggle.

Jinx's hands were tied up to the bed and she couldn't speak couse of the tape on her mouth.

"I thank myself for the having that tape and rope."

Jinx just turned her head ignoring him.

"Now then! I'll take the tape off BUT promise you wont scream."

Jinx nodded and stood still as Talon removed the tape.

"Your a jerk!"

"Oh wow i didn't expect that!?"

"Did you expect this!" Jinx said kicking Talon in the mid section.

"Aaaaaooooohhh!"

"I guess you didn't expect that aswell didn't you?"

"No, not at all!"

"Well didn't you expect anything else?" said Jinx with a grin.

"Hmm..Let's see you said im a jerk aaaand you kicked me in the balls...No i didn't expect anything else!"

"Hah, your funny! But i need to know why did you tie me up?"

"Are you kidding me?! You wanted to kill me two hours ago!"

"Yeah well it was two hours ago now i don't!"

"And what do you wanna do?"

"Firstly take my weapons and secondly run before Vi comes for me."

"Your really afraid from Vi?"

"Naah i can kick that bitche's ass easy peasy."

"So you wanna kick her ass?" asked Talon being all confused.

"No her ass is too sweet to be kicked."

"Ok...well..."

"Yes?"

"I wont let you go!"

"What? why?"

"Well firstly im gonna be busy now changing, i wont stay in these ripped clothes and secondly how can i know you wont kill me?"

"Well...you don't..."

"Thats right...well i'll go change." said Talon standing up and heading for the closet.

"By the way are you hu-" said the assissin turning around but stopped when he saw his prisoner missing and the window opened.

"Oh crap!"

Talon looked out of the window and saw explosions and smoke in the distance.

"Oh wow im so gonna kill her..."

Talon jumped out of the window heading for the panic and battling.

"Come on is that all you ca-" Jinx started saying but was cut when she was punched by Vi.

"Your terrony ends here Jinx!"

"I don't think so!" said Talon punching Vi in the stomach.

"Now then if you excuse me! I have some buisness." said Talon throwing Jinx over his shoulder and teleporting as he did before.

Teleporting back ontop of the bed as before he got Jinx tied up again.

"Whaa...What happened?"

"You tried to get away lucky i was there so save your ass from Vi."

"You...So you think my ass is sweet?!"

"What? I never said that!?"

"But your thinking it!"

"Just shut up!"

"Okay, okay don't need to shout!"

"Shady come here boy!"

"Shady?"

In the same second Shady, Talon's dog came out from under the bed.

"Oh wow didn't know you had a dog?!"

"Well yes i have. And here are the Yumbles for my favorite dog." said Talon putting some Yumbles in Shady's bowl.

"Im hungry!"

"Well sorry i didn't cook anything!"

"Aren't you gonna cook something?"

"No!"

"Whyyyy!?"

The door ringed.

"Couse i ordered Pizza.

"Oh your good." said Jinx afterwards winking at Talon.

Talon took the pizza and payed the man who was confused after seeing Jinx tied up.

"Now!"

"Yes?"

"Are you elergic to mushrooms,ham and stuff like that?"

"Not at all." said Jinx.

"Ok then...time to eat!" said Talon grabbing the pizza and heading for where Jinx was sitting.

"Your really gonna feed me like this?"

"Yes...WELL...i prefer instead of letting you loose."

"Why not? Im the Loose cannon afterall." said Jinx winking afterwards.

"Your smart talking..."

"Quit chatting and start feeding im hungry!" said Jinx, mouth watering after seeing the pizza.

"Alright, alright!" with that said Talon started giving Jinx pizza.

30 minutes later.

"So...was it good?"

"Best pizza ever...probably couse it was you feeding me!"

"What?...No!" Talon yelled nervously.

"Hah your too funny to be an assassin."

"And your too cute to be a psycho killer."

"Oh now who is the smarthead?"

"Anyway...Your gonna sleep on the bed im gonna sleep on the floor."

"Aww, now your too kind?"

"Yeeeah...Is that how your gonna sleep?"

"Huh? Oh, i'll get these bullets away...unless you want something else?"

"Shut your mouth and get to bed!"

"Ok, don't shout!" said Jinx.

The two stood there watching eachother.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna untie me?"

"Yes...but don't do anything smart..."

"Promise!" with that said Talon untied Jinx.

With her hands free she quickly grabbed Talon, hugging him tightly.

"What the hell?!"

"Thanks for saving me Talon..."

"Uhh...no problem?"

* * *

AT THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

* * *

Talon woke up with his back hurting from the hard floor.

He stood up going for a glass of water but stopped when he realized Jinx's naked back.

When he neared her to cover her back with the sheet...

"I knew it!" Jinx said instantly making Talon yeap and fall on the ground.

"Its not what your thinking!"

"I know, i know." said Jinx grabbing the sheet and covering her back.

"Alright then."

"So how is the floor?"

"Cold and unconfortable..."

"If you want you can sleep next to me?"

"What?! Noooo..."

"Why not?"

"Its strange!"

"No its not! Come on!"

"No!" said Talon crossing his arms.

"Nice abs..." said Jinx looking at the shirtless Talon.

"Come on!"

"I said no!"

"Ok then!" yelled Jinx grabbing Talon by the pants and pulling him on the bed.

"Your evil."

"I know. Now cover yourself or i'll take my pistol."

"Alright, alright..." said Talon covering himself with the sheet.

"Well?"

"Like laying on clouds..."

"Told you!"

"Good night." said Talon shutting his eyes.

"Good night." said Jinx wrapping her arms around Talon who instantly opened his eyes wide.

"Jinx what the hell?!"

"If we cuddle it'll get warmer!"

"I said NO!"


End file.
